


Twin Sushi Rolls

by cosmic_ink



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, its for all you sinners out there, its the dirty homies, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/pseuds/cosmic_ink
Summary: In which two cephalopods and a glitched out spooder, decides to do the tango
Relationships: GlitchedApples, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Twin Sushi Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Dawn and Dusk are merskeleton Dreamtale bros from my fic Waterlogged Glitches
> 
> Not canon to WG tho, keep that in mind 
> 
> Hope you enjoy your stay, dear sinners~
> 
> *hops into trash bin*

Error felt himself shiver at the hot breath tickling against his neck, the wandering touches from the coiling tendrils draped all over his form. The cream speckled tentacles felt warm and hot, just like the rib cage pressed into the back of his spine.

A pair of hands kept a firm grip on his pelvis as the culprit rubbed pleasant circles onto his ilium. A few stray appendages went down and caressed at his nether regions, pulling out a whimper as it teased the expanse of magic gathered there.

Error's lust induced mind wished the twins would stop teasing him and get on with it already!

His cunt was leaking heavily, so very wet from the meroctopus' teasings. Their continuous ministrations had streaks of fluid running down his summoned thighs as he was subjected to the mercy of the merskeleton twins.

A low croon made Error glance up, his hazy eyelights meeting those of heated violets. The other violet cephalopod came forward and held the destroyer's skull in his hands, gazing down at him so fervently. 

A heady gaze filled with lust, want, and hunger, which Error couldn't help but let loose a droning groan at.

"So pretty, so beautiful." Dusk admired lovingly, his tongue swiping across his prominent fangs. "Our walker......Dear sweet, precious Error. Looks like you want something, hmm?"

"Indeed."

Error hitched a breath at the tongue now glossing over his neck, warm lips making open mouth kisses all across his shoulder. "Mnnh....."

"How lucky we are to have found you, walker Error." Dawn gushed as he sucked particularly harder at a certain spot, eliciting a breathy grunt from the land skeleton.

"The mother sea gifted us with your arrival, now it's up to us to make it worthwhile. Wouldn't you agree, dear brother?"

"My thoughts exactly. We'll treat you so well, Error, you'll feel it for days to come." With a flash of his eyelights, Dusk sweetly met Error's teeth in a kiss.

Error, already heady with want from the onslaught of ministrations, moaned into the kiss. His midnight tongues entangled with Dusk's, drawn into a dance of dominance that he easily submitted despite having multiple tongues.

As time wore on, he felt a burst of heat igniting in his core. It sent hot, pleasurable sparks down into his pelvis, making him part away with a cry as another burst of fluids trickling down in response.

"Nngh! Aah....please, s-stop....teasing—AH!"

The heat was getting worse, making his pants come out in haggard puffs of air. The twin merskeletons chuckled at his expense, Dawn coming in to place tiny kisses against his cheek.

"We've played with him long enough, didn't we Dusk?" Error felt multiple tips breach his lips, not entering, just merely stroking the mouth of his wet opening. It brought out a louder keen from the destroyer, tears starting to gather at the edge of his sockets.

"It would seem so," That came from Dusk. The octo mer leaning closer to latched onto Error's collar bone, fangs grazing playfully at the ebony bone.

"Perhaps we ought to remedy that."

Dusk hands slid down Error's thighs, carefully lifting the pair of limbs before directing them to curl around his middle, snugged against where dark violet ecto thickens at his waist.

It had Error falling back onto Dawn's rib cage, his glitching skull settled snugly onto the golden mer's shoulders between the other's neck.

The tendrils twirling around his cunt suddenly retreated, making Error blearily glanced down to see what prompted them so. His sockets widened at the sight of a steady glow emitting from the violet mer before him.

Pretty dots of soft teal slowly lit up on Dusk's skull, highlighting his lidded sockets which housed shouldering hungry orbits within.

It didn't stop there, the dots descended down below Dusk's lower form, lighting up in a hypnotic pattern of dots and strokes at the way to the tips of his tentacles.

Error was momentarily taken away from the display, almost forgetting the position that he was in when the twins began their lustful tirade. A warm hand brought him out of his glazed staring however, turning his flushed skull around in another heated kiss with the other twin.

"Stop stealing the show Dusk, we know you're gorgeous." Dawn playfully quipped as he parted.

Looking down, Error realized that the golden cephalopod has also rigged up a glowing display on his form, except in a warm hue of persimmon gold instead. He hitched out a shocked cry at the feeling of something (finally) pressing against his drooling entrance.

Dusk huffed out a chuckle, smirking down at the sight of his tentacles readying itself before Error's cunt. "As if you wouldn't yourself brother, given the opportunity."

"You want this Error?" Dusk asked as he leaned in, tip teasing Error's entrance, eliciting a whimper from the resident skeleton.

“You want us to take you, breed you and make you ours?"

"Please..." Error wheezed out. "Stop t-teasing....and fuck me already!"

"Oh but you have to ask nicely first, Error." Dawn purred into his neck. "Tell us how badly you want it. Sing for us, precious. We want to hear it."

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, Error started writhing with a whine. It was proven fruitless, as it just prompted the twins to cage themselves closer against himself.

Now with his skull pressed against Dusk's shoulder, Error finally broke.

"Please….please please! I want it please." Error cried into Dusk's neck, glitches frizzling around his bones.

"I want you two to fuck me, take me, make me yours just please! Please just—AH! Yes!"

Error could've cried nirvana when the tentacle tip finally, at long last drove into his cunt. He arched his spine and cried out in bliss, inner walls hugging the advancing length as he came.

"Ahhh! Dusk.....Dusk~ Please....!" Error gasped out in between breaths. The tentacle settled on a brisk, speedy pace, the tip thrusting delightfully against Error's leaking magic that had him seeing stars.

His vision was getting fuzzy, blurred out by tears from the absolute pleasure he felt while Dusk thrusted his length inside him.

"Mnnngh....ah...AHH?!"

Error suddenly let out a strangled moan, feeling a second length prodding at his entrance from behind. He felt his eyelights rolled back when it unceremoniously pushed inside, further stretching his already bruised out walls with a delicious burn that had him keening.

"Don't forget about me, Error." Dawn muttered in a low rumble, trailing off into a growl. The golden mer's hand dove down to play with his prey's clit, wringing out a choked off cry from Error's teeth.

"I want to hear you cry my name too." Dawn nuzzled against the side of Error's cheek, eyelights shouldering with unspoken desire.

"Jealous, Dawn?"

"You wished." Dawn scoffed back, but without any heat to it.

"Error just needed a reminder to put his voice to its full use. Screaming out both. Our. Names." Dawn punctuated his words with a hard, rough thrust, each one causing Error's moan to raised to a higher pitch.

Dusk let out a snicker, groaning when he felt Error's walls clenching at a particular hard thrust. "A race perhaps? Last one to cum inside wins~"

"You're on."

"Nnnggah!" One of the lengths managed to hit Error's button, making him throw his skull back in pleasure. His walls squeezed down in a tight vice onto the twin's tendrils, making them groan in tow.

If the twin's pace was hard before, this was downright brutal. Dawn and Dusk's lengths thrusted in an interlocking manner, making Error's head spin with how they never seemed to tire in their pace.

The other twin's tentacle would slide out before the other quickly thrusted back inside, never leaving Error a moment empty of either of them.

It was awful. It was amazing. It felt so, so good. Error was reduced to a drooling, moaning mess, cheeks wet with tears of overstimulation as his tongues lolled out between his teeth.

He babbled out both the twin's names, not caring what jumbled mess managed to tumble out from his mouth as he rose higher, and higher. Just barely tipping over the precipice with how the twins were treating him.

"MmmnaaAHHHH—!"

White exploded from behind Error's sockets, his arms curled tightly around Dusk's shoulders as he screamed out a garbled wail. Fluids gushed out from his hole, generously coating the two still thrusting cocks in strings of blue tinted cum.

Not a second later, Error tiredly felt his insides coated with twin shots of heat, the twins finally releasing their load inside of him, making him whimper at the warm fill splattering against insides.

The moment where the destroyer basked in the afterglow didn't last, as he jolted up in shock at another thrust into his worn out cunt.

"Oh dear, it appears neither of us won. Right Dawn?"

"I'm afraid so." Error shuddered as the golden twin groped his shivering thighs. "I believe that was a tie, wasn't it Error?"

"Nnngghh......"

"Well, we just can't have that now can we?"

Error felt himself tilting forward, slowly deposited into Dusk's chest. He quietly moaned as the twin lengths shifted along inside him, feeling two firm hands landing on his summoned hips.

"Care for a rematch, brother?"

"Like you even had to ask~"

All Error was left to do was quiver in the two meroctopuses' hold. Deep down inside, part of him quietly rejoiced, realizing that this was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, except that I have no self control :P
> 
> Once again, this is not canon to WG, because I couldn’t put poor Error thru all that  
> Maybe in the very, very distant future, who knows? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading~


End file.
